


Случай в лодочном сарае

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти выходит подышать на ночь воздухом и становится свидетелем странного.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Случай в лодочном сарае

Мне не спалось. Наверное, дело было в прочитанной на ночь жутко пугательной книге. Я такое люблю, но лучше, пожалуй, было читать днём. Тогда в потёмках спальни мне не мерещилась бы реющая под потолком полупрозрачная леди Аллен с багровой от крови пилою в неутомимой руке. Устав ворочаться, я накинул халат, сунул в карман сигареты и, осторожно миновав пустые коридоры и тёмные лестницы Бринкли-Корта, спустился в сад.

Вместо того чтобы навевать сонливость, прохладный сырой воздух окончательно взбодрил меня. Плотнее запахнувшись в халат и подняв воротник, я потянулся за сигаретой, но в тот момент услышал еле заметный звук. Чьи-то лёгкие шаги за зелёной изгородью. Вряд ли это вор или леди Аллен, подумал я. Леди Аллен не касалась бы земли, как истинно эфирное создание, а вор двигался бы по направлению к дому, а не от него. Ещё немного пошевелив извилиной, я понял, что не прав: вор вполне себе мог удаляться от дома, если, конечно, не планировал там заночевать. Как говорит пословица: сделал дело, гуляй смело. Если парень уже успел разжиться молочником или другим серебряным барахлом, почему бы ему не достать список запланированного на день и не перейти к следующему пункту?

Придя к такому выводу, я осторожно выглянул из-за куста: если вы знакомы с вустеровской биографией, то в курсе, что там значится пара-тройка громких краж, но любителю всегда полезно посмотреть на профессионала. Каково же было моё изумление, когда вместо опытного налётчика в свете луны я увидел удаляющегося по дорожке Дживса. Мне подумалось, что стоило бы окликнуть его, но, пока я стоял и беззвучно пялился, Дживс умерцал уже далеко, и пришлось бы кричать. А драть глотку ночью в ухоженном саду благопристойного вустерширского поместья ― сами понимаете ― занятие не для джентльмена. К счастью, можно было и не орать. Луна давала достаточно света, а место, где я стоял, давало отличный обзор, так что я смог без труда проследить, как Дживс скрылся в лодочном сарае. Недоумевая, для чего моему камердинеру в столь поздний час могут понадобиться лодки, я поспешил за ним. Однако не успел я одолеть и половины дистанции, как снова услышал шаги, на этот раз далеко не такие лёгкие. Юркнув за куст, я спросил себя, зачем я это сделал. В самом деле, я, Бертрам Вустер, честный человек, гощу в поместье собственной тёти, дышу, понимаешь, ночным воздухом. С какой стати мне юркать за куст? Решив исправить оплошность, я высунул голову ― и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как за дверью лодочного сарая исчезает Билли, младший помощник конюха.

Тут надо сделать небольшое отступление, чтобы сказать пару слов про этого Билли. Парня взяли на работу недавно, в прошлый мой визит в Бринкли его тут ещё не было. Ну, взяли и взяли ― казалось бы, делов? Но почему-то отдельные обитатели Бринкли-Корта, начиная от моей кузины Анджелы и кончая кухарками и горничными, в присутствии нас обоих начинали хихикать, словно их щекотали пёрышком. А что до самой тёти, то та принималась, не побоюсь этого слова, ржать, как заправский полковой конь. К счастью, младший помощник конюха ― не тот человек, который всё время околачивается рядом с гостями дома, поэтому описанное выше случалось не очень часто. Но случалось. Я даже приклеился раз к Анджеле, требуя объяснения, а она в ответ только выпучила гляделки и прыснула, будто в жизни не слышала ничего смешнее:  
― Ты и правда не понимаешь?

― Что я, по-твоему, должен понимать?

― Святые небеса, Берти! Я всегда знала, что ты осёл, но не до такой же степени!

Я не обиделся. Глупо, знаете ли, обижаться на сестру, да ещё на такую славную, как Анджела.

― Тогда, раз ты такая вредина, спрошу у самого Билли, ― сказал я.

― Я бы на твоём месте не водила с ним дружбу. У парня плохая репутация.

― Зачем тогда тётя приняла его на работу?

Анджела закатила глаза.

― Ради смеха, конечно же. Присмотрись к нему получше и дотумкаешь сам.

Дурацкий совет, абсолютно бесполезный. Как я должен был присматриваться к этому Билли? Да там и смотреть абсолютно не на что ― обычная невзрачная внешность: тощий, волосёнки не тёмные, не белобрысые ― что-то посредине, глазёнки светлые, слегка выпученные. Я такие морды лица раз по пять каждый день наблюдаю. Гораздо интереснее, что Анджела подразумевала под плохой репутацией? Парень тискает серебряные молочники? Пропускает воскресные службы? Не здоровается со старшими? Ответов у меня, дорогой читатель, не было. А теперь, когда Билли посреди ночи скользнул в лодочный сарай, куда минутою раньше скользнул Дживс, их, то есть ответов, стало ещё меньше. Зато вопросов ― больше. В общем, чтобы добыть себе хоть какой-то ответ, я бесшумно, как Чингачгук к прикорнувшему после пары коктейлей бизону, подкрался к лодочному сараю. Зодчий, возведший некогда это строение на берегу пруда в Бринкли-Корте, был явно предусмотрительный малый и оснастил своё творение окном. К этому окну, томимый жаждой знаний, как выразился бы Дживс, я и приник.

Прежде чем начать описывать увиденное и свои впечатления от него, наберу воздуха ― он мне понадобится, и упомяну о немаловажной детали: ночь была лунная, окно в сарае было не единственное, а ещё безымянный зодчий для дополнительного освещения предусмотрел дыры в кровле ― из-за всех этих обстоятельств внутри было не настолько мрачно, чтобы ищущий глаз не сумел ничего отыскать. И он отыскал. А учитывая, что ищущих глаз было два…

Так долго оттягивать неизбежное просто не preux. Надо бы набраться храбрости и вперёд. А храбрости, поверьте, понадобится немало. Даже доблестные Вустеры прошлых веков вряд ли в битве при Гастингсе напарывались на что-либо похожее.

Итак, я приник к стеклу. Дживс стоял в полумраке, боком ко мне, веки полуопущены, рот полуоткрыт, на лице непонятное выражение ― никогда такого не видел. В странной позе ― на коленях у его ног ― примостился Билли. Сперва я не сообразил, в чём дело, но, присмотревшись, увидел, что брюки Дживса расстёгнуты, а то, что обычно скрывается в них, наполовину скрывается у Билли во рту.

Кодекс preux chevalier требовал немедленно бежать и забыть увиденное, но от этого зрелища я лишился не только дара речи, но и всех остальных даров, включая способность двигаться и внятно соображать. Ведь это был Дживс! Понимаете? Дживс! Существо иного порядка, высшего! Он и по квартире-то мерцает, течёт и струится, а не перебирает ногами, как обычные смертные. Мне и в голову не могло постучаться, что у Дживса присутствуют подобные телесные нужды и что он может их удовлетворять таким грубым, запретным и ― как подсказывало собственное тело ― чертовски возбуждающим способом. Руки Дживса оставались лежать по швам, взгляд застыл на физиономии Билли, бёдра ритмично подавались навстречу растянутым губам. Мне жутко захотелось сунуть руку в штаны, так как собственная анатомия срочно нуждалась в ласке, но кодекс preux chevalier этого решительно не одобрял, и невероятным усилием воли я удержался.

Подумать только, Дживс делает ЭТО. Нет, я знал по рассказам, что такое бывает, и даже был в курсе нескольких слов и выражений, обозначающих подобное действие, но даже в самых дерзких и разнузданных фантазиях не мог вообразить в одном кадре мужское достоинство Дживса и ублажающий его рот. Самой смелой моей мечтой было нечто гораздо менее радикальное: Дживс, как обычно, желающий вашему покорному слуге спокойной ночи, после чего целующий его в лоб или в висок. Эта нежно лелеемая мною картина неизменно рождала тёплые чувства под левым лацканом и будоражащее волнение на нижнем этаже вустеровского организма. Что же будет, если в дремотных грёзах мне привидится ЭТО? Ведь я же вообще не усну! Меж тем, благонамеренная часть меня требовала сматывать удочки и валить. Благоразумная часть Бертрама ей поддакивала, добавляя, что валить следует быстрее, пока не засекли. Но меня словно затягивало вовнутрь, отчего твёрдой, но абсолютно не благонамеренной и не благоразумной частью я вжался в стену сарая. Удивлюсь, если там не образовалась дыра.

А Дживс, за которым я пристально наблюдал, приподнял руку и нежно провёл по волосам младшего помощника конюха. При этом он что-то беззвучно прошептал. Никогда не подозревал, что во мне спит Отелло, но тут он проснулся, и Бертрама скрутило зеленоглазой ведьмой, как скатерть, которую служанка выкручивает перед тем, как повесить на верёвку сушиться. Кипя от негодования, я уставился на похотливую рожу Билли, и тут, читатель, в голове у меня наконец щёлкнуло. Я понял, почему ржала тётя, смеялась Анджела и хихикали, прикрываясь ладошкой, горничные. И вспомнил, где именно наблюдал похожую физиономию по пять раз на дню. Я наблюдал её в зеркале. Чёртов Билли был плюс-минус копия меня. Получается, то, что Дживс проделывал сейчас с ним, он проделывал как бы со мной! От этой мысли я окаменел, как жена, или точнее, раз уж я принадлежу к мужскому полу, как муж Лота. В этот момент Дживс сильнее дёрнул бёдрами, вцепился Билли в волосы и прямо-таки прикипел взглядом к месту, где их тела соединялись. Затем на несколько долгих секунд он замер, и я увидел, как по губам младшего помощника конюха стекает светлая струйка.

Дживс прикрыл веки, черты его выражали сытое удовлетворение, словно у Каа, вдоволь натрескавшегося бандерлогов. Пора было брать ноги в руки и уносить их подальше, как подсказывали благо- какие-то части, но я жадно пялился на лицо Дживса и пытался мысленно переварить то, что он только что делал с как будто бы мной. Дживс раскрыл глаза так внезапно, что я оказался к этому не готов. И не просто раскрыл, а повернул голову к окну, отчего наши взгляды встретились, как два автомобиля при лобовом столкновении. Окаменел не только я, но и Дживс тоже. Вечность мы глядели друг на друга, не мигая, словно двое мужей из гарема Лота, затем Дживс, откаменев, протянул поднявшемуся на ноги и отряхивавшему колени Билли какие-то деньги. Тот сунул наличность в карман и, вытерев рукавом рот, потопал к двери. Менее всего на свете желая встречи с ним, я юркнул за куст. Там я и сидел, скрючившись, когда спустя какое-то время меня тихо окликнул знакомый голос:  
― Сэр?

Я не нашёл ничего лучше, как ответить в той же тональности:  
― Дживс?

Последовала пауза, затем Дживс произнёс:  
― Полагаю, сэр, у вас больше нет причин находиться там?

― Думаю, нет, Дживс.

Он протянул мне руку, и я воспользовался предложенной помощью.

― Позвольте, я уберу, сэр, ― проговорил он, вытаскивая из моей шевелюры что-то колючее. ― Остролист, представитель семейства Aquifoliaceae…

― К чёрту остролист, Дживс!

― Как скажете, сэр.

― Забудь об остролисте!

― Да, сэр. Уже забыл.

― Нам надо поговорить. ― Я занырнул в сарай. 

И, только когда Дживс промерцал следом и закрыл за собой скрипнувшую дверь, я понял, что избрал для разговора не самое удачное место. Передо мной как наяву всплыла виденная только что сцена, и я снова почувствовал непреодолимое желание окаменеть. Дживс молча смотрел на меня, я молчал тоже. И вообще: что я должен был говорить? Что-то, конечно, должен, но что?

― Может, благоразумнее было бы вернуться в дом, сэр? Воздух достаточно сырой и прохладный… ― начал Дживс.

― Мне не холодно, даже наоборот! ― перебил я. И правда: меня от всего этого безобразия кинуло в жар.

Взгляд Дживса быстро скользнул по мне, дольше прочего задержавшись на месте, которое, восприняв безобразие особенно близко к сердцу, так и томилось, неуспокоенное.

― Позвольте мне объяснить, сэр, ― мягко проговорил он, подплывая ближе.

― Объясняй, ― промямлил я севшим голосом.

Дживс скользнул ещё ближе, и его губы неожиданно накрыли мои. Это было, словно у меня в организме щёлкнули переключатель: секунду назад ещё шевелились какие-то шестерёнки, а теперь даже глаза захлопнулись. Весь вустеровский арсенал сосредоточился на ощущениях. Это было, словно я одновременно таял, как мороженое во рту, и взрывался золотыми розами, как праздничный фейерверк. Было так хорошо, что подогнулись колени и Дживсу пришлось крепко прижать меня к себе. Его пальцы ласкали моё лицо, зарывались в волосы, а я таял и взрывался, взрывался и таял.

Когда он положил руку мне на плечо, я задрожал: я ждал, что он заставит меня опуститься на колени и делать то же, что делал Билли. Но Дживс только медленно провёл ладонью и, коснувшись кожи возле воротничка, задержал там пальцы. Я почувствовал одновременно облегчение и разочарование. А Дживс так же тщательно и безупречно, как всё, за что ни брался, принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо и шею. Где-то в процессе я случайно вспомнил, что тоже не парализованный, и обвился вокруг него, словно льнущая к сараю лоза.

Я желал, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, чтобы лёгкие, ласковые поцелуи длились вечность. И в то же время хотел чего-то более действенного, более капитального. Как это вам объяснить? Закуски были выше всяких похвал, и они нисколечко не приелись, но не терпелось взяться за основное блюдо. А Дживс коснулся губами виска и щекотно прошептал:  
― Моё объяснение принято, сэр?

― Не до конца.

Он отступил на полшага.

― Чего же недостаёт, сэр?

Знаю, это не preux ― требовать от парня клятв и всего такого, но у меня вырвалось само:  
― Пообещай, что больше никогда никаких Билли и прочих типчиков, неважно ― с плохой или хорошей репутацией.

В глазах Дживса мелькнуло что-то, подозрительно напоминающее раскаяние.

― Клянусь вам, сэр, ― проговорил он, ― что предпочту влачить целибат остаток дней, чем ещё раз унижу своё чувство подобным образом.

Не понял, что он там собрался влачить, но сказанное меня размягчило. Однако твёрдая часть Бертрама твердила, что я обязан со всей твёрдостью указать: объяснение при всех неоспоримых достоинствах имеет изъян.

― Не понял, что ты там собрался влачить, но твоё объяснение при всех неоспоримых достоинствах всё же, дружище, имеет изъян.

― Искренне сожалею, сэр. Как я могу исправиться?

― Как ― это виднее тебе, могу только порекомендовать где. Подозреваю, в спальне будет намного удобнее.

Те золотые розы, на которые разлетался Бертрам, вспыхнули в глазах у Дживса. 

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Тогда я немедленно приступлю к исправлению.

И хотя я всегда считал Дживса образцом феодального рвения, столько рвения, честное вустеровское слово, я не видел от него никогда.


End file.
